Toy playsets are well known in the art and have for many years enjoyed great popularity. Not surprisingly, such toy sets have been provided in a variety of styles or themes and a corresponding variety of physical appearances. Most playsets utilize a plurality of cooperating elements such as toy figures or dolls or alternatively toy vehicles. The basic structure element of most playsets is found in a structure which forms an enclosure or semi-enclosure within which various toy figures or toy vehicles are moveable and receivable.
As the popularity of toy playsets have continued through the years, practitioners in the art have provided different types of toy playsets having various features. Features have included toy weapons, elements of chance and game play, music, speech or lighting effects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,081 issued to Katzman et al. sets forth a AMUSEMENT SET having a carrying case formed of half portions which are pivotally secured along a common edge of each. The case halves are thus pivotable between a closed configuration which secures items therein and an open configuration providing a semi-enclosure which is accessible to the user through open sides of each half portion. The center hinge incorporates a vertically moveable elevator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,424 issued to Goldfarb et al. set forth a PLAY HOUSE APPARATUS having a base forming a multi-room doll house and defining a generally hemispherical upper shape. Walls having circular edges are supported upon the base and operate to divide the doll house into several "rooms". A doll having an enlarged generally hemispherical skirt is received upon the doll house with the skirt completely covering the hemispherical doll house.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,234 issued to Atwood sets forth a TOY PLAY SET WITH PUPPET FOR TOY ACTION FIGURES having a simulated cage including a door and arrangement for securing and releasing the door by a toy action figure a trap capable of ensnaring a toy action figure and a hand puppet monster guarding the cage. Also provided is a tree capable of grasping a toy action figure when positioned to guard the arrangement for releasing the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,849 issued to French sets forth a PUPPET/MARIONETTE THEATER having a toy or miniature theater configured for interchangeable use in staging performances such as puppet or marionette shows. A housing includes a platform and a front opening to define a stage. The platform includes an opening which can be closed to form a solid stage for the platform and can be inverted to provide access therethrough for hand puppets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,859 issued to Zaruba sets forth a TOWN PLAYSET having a plurality of building facades representing a food store, pet shop, florist, post office, bank and the like which include interior details with various moveable play features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,609 issued to Haberle sets forth a PUPPET THEATRE WITH SOUND TRACK AND CUED LIGHTS having a three sided enclosure including a playback device for sounds and electrical lighting. Control signal are recorded on the sound medium of the playback device and include display controls to trigger the light displays during the performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,066 issued to Gibson et al. sets forth an ELECTRICAL LIGHT CIRCUIT FOR DOLL HOUSE AND OTHER MINIATURE DISPLAYS having a miniaturized panel together with a distribution circuit for connection of various miniature accessories to a power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,730 issued to Yamane et al. sets forth a TOY HOUSE WITH MAGNETICALLY ACTUATED LIGHT having a doll house which includes a magnetically actuated switch controlling one or more light features in the toy house. One or more play pieces utilized within the house includes a magnet disposed therein which triggers the magnetic switch when the play piece is positioned near the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,143 issued to Yule entitled MARBLE RUN GAME and U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,394 issued to Thompson entitled MARBLE TOY each set forth so-called run games which provide a pathway for a gravity powered rolling object such as a marble or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,655 issued to Gillespie et al. sets forth a TOKEN MOVING GAME WITH SPINNING DISRUPTER having a raised playscape which resembles a three dimensional relief and which defines a pathway from the highest portion to the lowest portion. The upper portion supports a volcano situation within which a spinning object is housed to provide a game event.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting, attractive and amusing toy playsets.